Entangled Flames
by LucyDragneel-FullbusterYu
Summary: Fairy Tail – NaLu: 100 Themes Challenge. Prompt 1: Kiss - "His kisses were scorching, burning, branding into her skin, just like the elemental magic he uses. And she just couldn't get enough." Ratings may vary. Always complete.
1. Prompt 1: Kiss

**[****_Entangled Flames_****]**

**Prompt: **_Kiss_

**Pairing: **_Natsu x Lucy_

**Rated: M** _for crude language and detailed smexing_

**Summary: **_"His kisses were scorching, burning, branding into her skin, just like the elemental magic he uses. And she just couldn't get enough." [Lemon]_

**Note: **_Slight drabble._

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

Their bags hit the floor harshly, forgotten, as they stumbled blindly into the room, Natsu backing Lucy against the wall and kissing her roughly, tongues tangling as they persisted on their battle for dominance.

The blonde was ablaze with pent up emotions, their sexual frustration finally exploding into heated frenzy as Natsu's calloused finger tips glided over her curvaceous body and to her waist, pulling her closer against him, grinding their pelvises together urgently.

Too frantic and desperate for release, the Dragon Slayer merely lit her low V-neck shirt on fire, ignoring her annoyed protests, noting that she could still form a coherent sentence.

_Something he would ensure couldn't happen again._

Deviously, Natsu slipped a finger down her red lace panties, flicking her clit, causing her to cry out, blood rushing south as he groaned at the erotic noise.

"Off!" the Celestial mage demanded, ripping his vest from his body and tossing it haphazardly across the room as she pushed him onto the bed, straddling his lower abdomen.

"L-Luce …!" Natsu struggled to stay composed as he quickly fell apart as her talented hands caressed his muscular abs, tugging as a pale nipple harshly.

"T-touch me! P-Please!" he pleaded, almost near tears at his own helplessness against Lucy's arousing feats.

Maybe it was the growing sexual tension between the two, or maybe it was just due to the evident fact that he was inexorably and unavoidably in love with the feisty blonde mage.

Either way, he'd snapped earlier that day, crashing his lips against hers, relishing in the sweet strawberry taste.

Thank Mavis she'd recuperated his feelings. Otherwise, the pink-haired Salamander would have most likely gone on a rampage and destroyed every city in Fiore in rage.

The Celestial mage shifted her lithe figure until she settled between the juncture of his legs, the moist texture of her wetness glazing across his impressive length.

He released a strangled yell and promptly tackled Lucy, reversing their positions in a heartbeat.

"Aw, Natsu! I wasn't finished playing with you yet," she complained impishly, batting her long eyelids innocently.

"You fucking minx," he growled playfully, already at the edge, but decided a form of punishment was necessary to penalize the mischievous blonde.

He slid off his scarf, grasped her arms together and tying them to the headboard.

Lucy's chocolate orbs widened as she tugged in vain to free herself.

Natsu tsked and frowned roguishly, causing her to shiver in anticipation at his arrogant smirk.

"No moving, Luce," he whispered against her bra-clad breasts.

He abruptly bit her erect nipple from the exterior, suckling on it as the material damped from his saliva.

"N-Natsu …" Lucy moaned, arching her back wantonly as said Dragon Slayer continued his ministrations.

With a flick of his hand, her crimson bra was reduced to ashes as he palmed her ample bosoms, rolling them between his fingers.

"Ahh …!" she squirmed beneath his touch, lifting her ass off the mattress and chafing it against his stiff member, both of them groaning at the delicious friction it created.

"Luce!" Natsu grinded against her, leaning down and capturing her swollen lips as they moved in sync.

"Nngg …" He wrenched his mouth from hers with much difficulty, ignoring her weak objection as his tongue danced across her stomach, swirling against her belly button as his hand slowly made its torturous way down to her navel.

"You're such a tease, Luce," he snarled, nipping her lightly on the base of her neck as he suddenly slid two fingers into her slick womanhood.

"Natsu!" she cried, blonde tresses spilling across the sheets as she tossed her head in ecstasy.

"Do you like that, Luce? Like my fingers in your drenched pussy? Does it feel good?" the Dragon Slayer whispered, his breath searing against her ears.

She shuddered from his dirty talk as she whimpered. Her mind was hazy with lust, but a small, rational, yet evil part of her snickered, persuading her to take action in retaliation.

With much effort, seeing as her brain was malfunctioning (_Natsu, Natsu, Natsu …_) and all, she tore herself from her bounds, cringing slightly at the loss of the delicious penetration, and rolled Natsu onto his back, once again straddling him.

"Naughty boy," she said breathlessly, positioning her drenched fold above his twitching member, sliding it smoothly across a few times.

Natsu cursed under his breath, onyx irises contracting with desire as his arms shot up, gripped the sides of her soft waist (most likely leaving fingered bruises, but who cares?) and plunging her onto him.

"Lucyy!" he shouted, eyes rolling to the back of his head as bliss overwhelmed his body, heat swiftly swelling in his already-burning body.

He resisted the urge to just pound into Lucy until dawn peeked into the room, instead stilling to allow the Celestial mage to adjust to his intruding length.

Tears prickled at the back of her closed eyelids, but the pain gradually faded and she gave an experimental roll of her hips.

… And there goes the last of his sanity.

Natsu's eyes flashed darkly as he quickly surged upwards, riding on instincts alone now, as he cupped her generous breasts, tweaking the pert nipples as he kissed her abrasively.

"Mmm!" Lucy panted against his lips, hands flying up and clutching his salmon locks as he began slamming into her, her walls constricting delightfully against his sensitive length.

"Love you," he growled, releasing her bruised lips with a loud, succulent _pop_.

He was utterly captivated by her expression of pure pleasure.

Her beautiful, glossy golden curls matched their motions, her amazing bosoms bouncing enchantingly with every advance, nose scrunched up adorably and eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

_She was a fucking goddess. _

_And I'll be damned if I ever let her escape my hold._

Their intense gazes never faltered from one another, and her strong, exultant, cocoa irises conveyed all the emotions she could no longer comprehensibly express.

_I love you too._

Approaching his limit and wanting her to join him, the Dragon Slayer's hand traced her thigh incitingly before twisting the secret, little nub between her legs harshly and biting into a breast.

"N-Natsuuu!" she shrieked, thrashing as she came, his arms locking behind her back securely.

"Lucccyy …" he roared, thrusting into her one last time before releasing, his hot cum filling her womb.

Exhausted, Natsu collapsed onto Lucy, reliving in the afterglow before rolling off of her.

Wrapping her in his warm embrace, the blonde giggled, kissing his nose softly, smiling at his cuteness; his face was flushed and several strands of pink were plastered on his forehead, his expression content and happy.

"Not funny," he grumbled childishly and suddenly, his innocent grin turned wicked.

"So, Luce …" he breathed, nipping her shoulder lightly, "are you ready for your punishment? You never let me finish my chastisement, after all."

She flushed, feeling his rapidly-enlarging erection against the inside of her thigh. "R-right now?"

"I love you, Luce."

And he pounced.

**_{Her lips were sugary, soft and plush, like a bucket load of cotton candy in his favourite flavour. Addictive and insatiable for his mounting hunger. _**

**_He constantly yearned for more._**

**_His lips were scorching, burning, branding into her skin like the elemental magic he used. It was hot and delectable and she just couldn't get enough.}_**

_fin._


	2. Prompt 2: Forbidden

**[****_Entangled Flames_****]**

**Prompt: **_Forbidden_

**Pairing: **_Natsu x Lucy _

**Rated: M**_ for brief sexual interaction_

**Summary: **_Based on Vocaloid's "Alluring Secret: Black Vow." Veiled in pure black, a beautiful blonde stumbles upon a fallen angel. The seeds of love and lust begin to grow as the angel willingly makes a contract with the devil. [Concise lemon]_

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but my script. _

**Note: **_As per to the song, Natsu will appear as a female in the beginning. Yes, I am aware "Nashi" would be the name of Natsu and Lucy's apparent child, but please disregard that fact for this fic._

**Special thanks to Sarah Tan for the inspirational idea and motivating suggestions.**

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

**_"I can't love you,  
but I yearn to.  
I can't become part of you,  
but I want to.  
I can't hug you,  
because I'm afraid that if I did, _**

**_I'd never be able to let you go._**

Our forbidden love is sweet, but once we taste the elixir, our hearts will melt and the outside of our circle will be deranged upon fear with the losing battle of love."

**_~Anonymous_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

_The stray heartbroken angel_

_Wandered in a town at dusk_

_And came across a girl_

_With beautiful eyes_

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

The moment their eyes meet, the banished angel is entranced.

The woman is obscured in ebony shadows, but her striking golden tresses sway in the gentle summer breeze, her eyes an enthralling chocolate brown.

"Hello," she says kindly, extending a gloved hand.

Her cherry locks waver in the light wind as Nashi's heart stops in her chest when the beautiful female smiles softly.

She takes her hand.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

_What she wished for was the forbidden fruit_

_Hidden behind a smile_

_To make the forbidden love –a human and an angel– happen_

_All she had to do was destroy everything_

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

The ring glitters on her hand.

It is exquisite, and the diamond gleams when the sunlight touches the surface.

Nashi hates it.

She watches as Lucy walks ahead of her, beaming and admiring the jewellery that rests on her finger.

Nashi aches to rip it from her, to hold the blonde close and cherish her, to kiss those luscious lips.

Her light crimson bangs hide her expression of unadulterated sorrow.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

_I'll abandon my pure heart _

_If I'm allowed to live and love you,_

_I won't hesitate to cut off these wings_

_Let me surrender myself to the devil_

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

She's lonely. Yearning. Longing.

Nashi observes the lovely blonde as she laughs quietly at the ginger-haired male beside her makes a witty remark.

"Oh! Look, Loke! Isn't this one pretty?" she hears Lucy exclaim with enthusiasm.

"Anything would looks divine on you, Princess," the handsome suitor murmurs, lifting her hand and kissing her knuckles gently.

Nashi hates the way the red hue taints her unmarred, porcelain cheeks.

Pandora's Box is released and the pain is subtle.

"N-no!"

Lucy shoves the angel's upper body in shock.

"I-I'm sorry, but I can't," her hands cover her mouth, cocoa irises stare at the cold ground in dismay.

When she finally gathers her courage and glances up again, only a single, white feather remains.

Vaguely, Nashi wonders if the anguish is worth it.

Dewdrops of tears slide down her cheeks silently, leaving a glistening, wet trail.

Lucy gazes at the piece of stone that wraps her in a tight engagement.

Her coffee-coloured eyes close in resignation.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

_The black stained bride _

_At the place she was supposed to take her holy vow_

_She came across a mysterious boy_

_Smiling with mournful eyes_

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

The clack of her heels echo as she makes her way to the church.

Lucy halts abruptly as she notices a man lounging against the hard texture of the cathedral doors.

The moment their eyes meet, the blonde is entranced.

He extends a hand.

His salmon-coloured locks flicker, resembling flames for a fleeting moment, in the twist of the wind, as a small smile plays on his lips as his onyx orbs glimmer with grief.

She takes it.

Her raven-black veil flutters behind her as they run.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

_What they have in their hands is _

_The fruit of lust they desired_

_Combining in a feverish frenzy _

_Even their pure vow_

_Is breaking as sin_

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

Natsu's kisses are rough, desperate and burning.

His calloused hands run against the silky skin of her thigh.

Pressing Lucy deeper against the pillow, he hooks her hands together, locking them behind her head as he suckled her ample breasts.

"N-Natsu …" she says breathlessly, arching towards him and grinding her drenched pelvis against his hardened member.

"I love you, Luce," he growls, and she gasps because he dominates her, his movements erratic, possessive yet exceedingly tender.

She screams, digging her nails into his back as she curved back, shuddering.

Natsu groans and buries his head at the juncture of her neck, kissing it lightly.

Their love making is passionate, wild and warm.

The scars on his back would never fade.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

_The pieces of the past that linked us _

_After removing them all _

_As though mourning would repent us _

_Let me plunge in and drown inside you_

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

The flower glows delicately in the setting light as he slides the material on her ring finger.

Natsu's charcoal irises blaze gently as he gazed at the radiant, happy blonde.

She smiles brightly, and the world seems to disappear, leaving only the two in their own, closed-off dimension.

He twists his body towards her and their hands clasp together, beams gracing their bruised lips as their foreheads touch.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

_Ah ~ the forbidden sin _

_Kept cutting at the unhealed wound _

_The angry judgement of the arrow _

_Penetrated the pitch-black girl_

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

His heavy footsteps fall on deaf ears.

The ivory fabric of his attire sway around him, the symbolic cross on his long, white coat glints fiercely.

The blonde is oblivious to his approach, still smiling softly at her hand.

His teeth clench in agony as he remembers the sweet pink-haired female he loved.

The navy-haired male raises his gun, his dark eyes angry and furious.

Lucy turns, chocolate orbs widening when she hears a loud _click_.

The barrel points towards her and the cobalt-haired man does not feel regret when blood splatters on the ground, streaking his alabaster robe with crimson liquid.

His eyes are indifferent and expressionless as he disappears.

She tumbles onto the floor.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

**My dear, lying cold**

**I will spend all my life for you as I swore on that day.**

**My sin against God …**

**All my acts of treachery should be paid by my death, **

**So I will die for you …**

**I believe that's my fate**

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

Natsu's onyx orbs enlarge with disbelief and despair as he falls to his knees, gingerly holding the immobile blonde to his chest.

He gently brushes the stray strands of hair from her pale cheek, tears streaming down her cheeks as he wept mutely.

He leans in and kisses her softly, wiping the ruby fluid from her lips.

Lucy cracks open an eyelid weakly, and jolts at what she sees.

Natsu's hair tumbles down in cerise waves as she smiles serenely, droplets of salt still trickling from her eyes.

She shatters, leaving only one, single, black feather.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

_The wingless fallen angel _

_And the sinful black stained bride _

_Even after falling into the abyss_

_The vows' wedge to entwine them _

_Retaining their unforgivable sin_

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

Lucy hunches over, grasping the ebony quill firmly as she sobs, memories flashing through her mind as she realizes who Natsu was all along.

**_{The scars on her back would never fade}_**

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

_When the fruit of sins falls into decay _

_They can meet again, till then …_

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

**_{The crimson apples touches their immoral lips, and the promise of forbidden love between an angel and a human, fades into black as time continues to pass, awaiting the moment when onyx will once again meet chocolate.}_**

_fin._


	3. Prompt 3: Waiting

**[****_Entangled Flames_****]**

**Prompt: **_Waiting _

**Pairing: **_Natsu x Lucy, slight Gray x Lucy friendship_

**Rated: K+ **_for a few curses, fluff and innocent brushes of the lips_

**Summary: **_He left to find his father, she stayed to grieve for her own._

**Note: **_Slight drabble. Set after Tenrou._

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

"Ne, Lu-chan, do you want to come with us tonight? Gajeel and I are going to check out the new restaurant," Levy offered weakly, glancing at the sullen blonde.

"It's okay, Levy-chan," Lucy shook her head, quietly declining the bluenette's generous proposal.

"Are you sure? I mean, it wouldn't be a problem, since he already made reservations," the Solid Script mage pressed dubiously.

"Levy," the Celestial mage said, giving her friend a pointed look, "it's _your _date, okay? _Date_ meaning _just the two of you_. I'll only be the third wheel, and frankly," she waved a hand dismissively, "that doesn't sound too appealing. Plus, it's your first night out solo with the metal freak, right? Might as well make the best of it."

The azure-haired female blushed lightly at Lucy's sly wink.

"Who're you callin' a metal freak?"

_Speak of the devil,_ the blonde thought dryly.

The Iron Dragon Slayer slid into the stool next to a flushed Levy, glowering playfully at the Celestial summoner.

"Sorry. He's rubbed off on me," Lucy replied wryly, examining the male, who squirmed uncomfortably under her curious scrutinizing.

Levy exchanged worry glances with Gajeel at the mention of … well, _him_.

The entire guild had been boisterous and noisy as usual, with the sole exemption of a certain pink-haired Salamander.

"Anyways, have fun tonight!" the busty blonde threw over her shoulder as she slapped down a few jewels, called departure to Mirajane, who was wiping dirty mugs behind the bar, and strutted towards the entrance.

Bursting through the heavy double doors, Lucy breathed a sigh of relief, unable to stand the tense atmosphere in the building any longer.

She appreciated the space the Fairy Tail members were allowing her to gain, but avoiding his name every time something related to him arose? They acted like he never existed in the first place! It half angered her, half exasperated her. Seriously—it wasn't like she was going to dissolve into freaking tears if they even so mention his stupid name! For Mavis' sake!

But ever since _he_ left, things hadn't exactly been quite the same.

Gray still stripped, obviously, and argued heatedly on a daily basis, and Erza still obsessed over strawberry cake, and was as independent, confident and strict as she was accustomed to, but it still _wasn't the same without him._

And, of course, a specific, blue furred Exceed companion.

They were the two solitary, core members of Team Natsu, along with Lucy herself, before the navy and scarlet-haired teammates enrolled permanently.

Gajeel and Levy … the blonde was exceptionally proud and pleased when the two had hooked up and started going out.

It was quite evident the two _liked_ each other to a different level than one would regard a nakama, but perceptibly, the Iron Slayer and Script mage were just too dense to realize.

Lucy chuckled ruefully. _Just like that fire-breathing idiot. _

Just as the Celestial mage stepped forward, the skies opened and began pouring furiously.

She was drenched in a matter of seconds.

"Great," she sighed sarcastically under her breath, "can this day get _any better_?"

"Lucy!" the blonde swiveled around wearily, only to find a panting, half-naked Ice-Make wizard skidding to a stop beside her.

"Gray," she stared at the sodden male, "what are you doing here? Isn't your house the other way?"

"Here," he thrust the pale, cerulean-coloured umbrella over her head, looking down sheepishly.

"You came all the way here … to give me an umbrella?" Lucy said in disbelief.

"Er, well, yeah … Juvia's upset, and it's kinda my fault, and you left already, so I figured I would repay you—" he stammered.

"Gray! Slow down," the Celestial mage laughed, amused at his uncharacteristically abashed rambling.

"Sorry," the dark-haired mage muttered.

"Thank you," she smiled warmly, causing the Ice-Make wizard to stutter incoherently (much to her escalating delight).

"Oh, but you're soaked!" Lucy exclaimed, noticing the droplets that slipped down his chiselled abs.

"It's fine," Gray shrugged casually, shoving his hands in his pockets, "the cold doesn't bother me anyways."

"Come here," the blonde pulled the male into the safety of the sunshade, the material stretched long enough apart to shelter the two teens.

They stood in relaxing silence for a while, lost in thought, until Gray said abruptly, "you think flame-brain's stronger than me now?"

"Maybe," Lucy paused thoughtfully, "it's possible. Both your skills were pretty much par on the same level before, but I'm not so sure about that now."

"Hmm."

The navy-haired man was one of the few people who were comfortable in conferencing the topic of the missing pink-haired mage with her in presence, or addressing her directly.

Gray understood her dilemma, and her endurance strength, and she was gratified. He was one of the best nakama and associates to have around when you're lonely or afraid.

His exterior may be ice cold, but his quiet sympathy is enough to melt the chilliest of hearts. He was like her haven, and his company calmed her turbulent emotions.

"Of course," the blonde added, "your strengths and weaknesses also differ, so there will always be slight alterations between your abilities. But it's not all about physical power. Your intensity, your full concentration of magic, comes from your own spirit."

Gray chuckled. "Some deep thinking there, Lucy."

The Celestial mage giggled. "Well, Gray," she nudged him playfully, "I had a lot of time to mull over my thoughts."

They fell into stillness once more.

"How's your father?"

She could sense the hesitance at the topic, but she merely grimaced good-humouredly.

"The flowers tend to wilt within a few hours on his grave," she stated flatly.

"Poor things. Did you ever think of watering them?" the Ice-Make wizard deadpanned.

"_No_, because their roots have already been plucked out, and they're practically dead anyways," Lucy replied deprecatingly.

He laughed. "Good point," he agreed.

A moment of peace.

Rain pattered vociferously against the plastic texture of the umbrella, and the sound was oddly comforting.

"You think he's found his own father yet?" this time around, it was the blonde who asked softly.

"It's been two years," Gray answered quietly. "Maybe, maybe not."

Lucy sighed. "You're right," she said after a while, almost to herself.

"It's getting worse," the Ice-Make wizard frowned, gesturing at the torrential weather.

"You're right," the Celestial mage repeated. "I better get going, then."

"Here, take this," Gray handed her the umbrella before she could protest. "I'll go find out what the problem with Juvia is."

"Wait," Lucy halted him. He looked back questioningly.

"Thanks," she stood on her tippy-toes and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Bye Gray!" the blonde waved as she skipped towards her apartment, giggling deviously at the frozen navy-haired male's shocked expression.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

"Ah_choo_!" Lucy sneezed for what felt like the billionth time outside her condo.

Shivering, the blonde reached for her belt, fumbling with the key with numb hands.

"Stupid rain," she muttered, still searching for the correct object.

"Luce!"

"Gray, seriously? Did you tell Juvia to—" _wait a second …_

_No one _called her "Luce" apart from …

The Celestial mage immobilized.

"Luce!" the voice called again, sounding closer, almost as if approaching her.

That cheerful, childish tone … although deeper, and underlain with uncertainty, she could recognize that voice anywhere …

"Natsu!"

Lucy whirled around, dropping her keys (she would have to deal with Aquarius' harsh scolding and spanking later), forgetting the fact that it was still freaking pouring like hell, that she was soaked to the skin, and would probably catch a cold the next morning, and sprinted towards the tall figure.

She crashed into a broad, muscular frame, hard arms coming around her waist tightly as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Natsu," tears were falling freely from her eyes, the first time in a long time.

"I'm sorry it took so long, Luce," he whispered, drawing her closer to him, warmth radiating like a heater from his body.

"Stupid! You left without even telling me!" she sobbed, pounding her fists feebly against his lean chest.

Natsu sighed repentantly, burying his face at the crook of her neck and inhaling the sweet, sweet scent of his mate, missing the beautiful blonde to the point where he actually had to purchase the same perfume he knew she used, but it still wasn't the same.

The scent of strawberries, lavender and something wholly Lucy, was undeniably impossible to gain from anything else but the addictive source.

He was immensely thankful for Happy, who had flicked his tail and snickered before flying off to visit Carla.

"I'm sorry. I knew you needed to time to deal with your family's shortcomings," Natsu said honestly, fingering her longer, golden, silky tresses, disregarding the dampness of the Celestial mage's clothing and hair.

"Idiot! You still could've told me!" Lucy's voice was muffled, and lacked the vehemence despite her discourteous words.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, closing his eyes. He increased his body temperature slightly, drying the blonde's wet clothes as well as his own, knowing that if the fabric plastered to her ample bosoms kept rubbing against his chest, he would spontaneously implode.

Tears still tumbling down her smooth cheeks, the Celestial mage pulled back to study her absent boyfriend.

He was taller, body slender and wiry, the impact of his disappearance obvious due to the muscles that were more prominent on his arms and firm abdomen, albeit it did not give him a buff sort of appearance. Rather, it made him look more handsome than ever.

His salmon-coloured strands, longer and spiky as always, although slightly flattened from the downpour.

Lucy was aware the Dragon Slayer was doing the exact identical inspection as she was.

A pink hue dusted her cheeks, and she fidgeted, vaguely accepting that she was _pretty_—being told about a million times before, observably—but he hadn't seen her in two years. What would his reaction be?

Natsu's charcoal orbs raked over her body, noting the wonderful curves of her body was more defined, though the muscles on her soft thighs were obvious from her shorts.

She had grown, reaching his chin, and her glossy locks reached mid-back.

In short, she was absolutely-fucking-gorgeous.

Longing onyx irises met affectionate cocoa ones, and Lucy murmured, "idiot."

"I know," the Dragon Slayer breathed, brushing his thumb lightly across her lower lip.

He tilted her head up and leaned down slightly.

Their lips touched, and they kissed, completely oblivious to the drizzling rain, heat traveling to their toes as Lucy's period of waiting came to an end, and Natsu's period of searching came to an end.

Neither of them noticed when the clouds cleared and a brilliant sparkle of colour spread across the cobalt sky, too busy, engrossed in one another, to realize the secret gazes of the guild, who watched in delighted silence.

"They liiiike each other," Happy smirked.

And for once, no one complained; he was right, because they did.

More than anyone would ever know.

_fin._


	4. Prompt 4: Jealousy

**[****_Entangled Flames_****]**

**Prompt: **_Jealousy_

**Pairing: **_Natsu x Lucy, slight Gray x Lucy, Gray x Juvia_

**Rated: T **_for (slight) coarse language, brief violence, and an intense make-out session_

**Summary: **_It was all a scheme to get a stubborn Ice-Make wizard to admit his inner feelings for a certain, despairing water mage._

**Note: **_[One –shot]_

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

**_"Like hatred, jealousy is forbidden by the laws of life because it is essentially destructive."_**

**_~Alexis Carrel_**

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

The moment she blurted, "Go out with me!" his heart shattered into a million pieces.

.

.

.

It started out as a normal, sunny day, of course.

Nothing out of the ordinary; birds were chirping cheerfully, the summer breeze caressing the usual bustle of regular humans and mages alike as the common flurry of commotion fluttered around in the crowded streets, merchants calling out special deals from their stalls.

A particular male with spiky pink hair that shot up in various directions, along with his floating, azure-furred Exceed companion, strolled through the lane, hands set casually at the back of his head.

"I'm hungry," the man complained. Upon closer inspection, a crimson emblem could be distinguished on the lower area of his right arm, indicating a specific, infamous, wizard guild – Fairy Tail.

"You're always hungry, Natsu," the winged neko pointed out thoughtfully.

"But we never got to eat breakfast today, Happy!" he whined.

"Didn't you go to Lucy's house this morning?" the Exceed asked blankly.

"Yeah, but she kicked me out again," Natsu sighed dejectedly. "And I really wanted to try some of her pancakes, too …"

"You liiike her," Happy snickered into his paw.

For once, the renowned Dragon Slayer was silent at his friend's remark.

"I wonder if Mira has any fire chicken," Natsu brightened abruptly, spotting the large guild sign up ahead. "Let's go, Happy!"

"Aye sir!"

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work, Mira?"

_(A giggle.)_

"Of course, Lucy! Don't tell me you're doubting my amazing matchmaking skills?"

_(A cynical sigh.)_

"I guess not. You better pay me those jewels when I get back!"

_(A soft pat on the back.)_

"Don't worry. Everything will go as planned. Just make it convincing."

.

.

.

_(An exasperated shake of the head.)_

"Your laugh scares me …"

_(A gentle push.)_

"Now go!"

"Alright, alright … For the sake of my plumbing, I hope this actually works … she's still angry at me for tending his wounds last time. Do you have any idea what it's like to live in an apartment for one _month_ without water?"

_(A wince.)_

"That _was_ a little extreme … but don't worry! I have everything figured out."

_(A grumble.)_

"Why do I have a feeling I'll be swimming in salt water today …?"

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

"Morning Mira!"

"Ah, Natsu!" the white-haired barmaid turned around to see the familiar Salamander plopping down merrily across her.

Setting down the glass she was cleansing with a cloth, Mirajane smiled as she slid a bowl of flaming chicken (literally, needless to say) towards him (Natsu promptly dug in, chunks of burning meat thrown around the counter, nearly smacking right into the amused Strauss bartender), and placed a plate of fish in front of a salivating Happy.

"Thanks, Mira!" the blue neko said excitedly, hugging his favourite meal before swiftly chomping its head off.

Suddenly, the Dragon Slayer's nose twitched as he paused from his snack.

"Yo, Lucy!" he mumbled through a mouth full of mutton, craning his neck in time to see the busty blonde Celestial mage plonk into the seat next to him.

"Lucy!" Happy echoed, still munching on a piece of seafood.

"Hey guys," she replied distractedly, glancing to her left briefly before adjusting her position as she propped her chin up with one hand, sighing gloomily.

Natsu exchanged a worried look with Happy, confused at their partner's unusual behaviour.

Before the Dragon Slayer could open his mouth and question her strange manner, Mirajane appeared, eyes glinting mischievously.

"Ara, ara, Lucy!" the Take-Over mage said, smiling widely, "boy problems?"

The blonde only exhaled slowly. "I guess you can say that," she murmured.

The pink-haired male, loathing the distressing, disheartened look in the Celestial mage's warm orbs, frowned, swallowing the last of his chicken.

"Is there someone you want me to beat up, Luce? Tell me! Who did it?" he commanded quickly.

Lucy chuckled half-heartedly. "You do that all the time."

"Ara, ara!" Mirajane repeated eagerly, "is it Gray?"

Natsu was mystified when the blonde blushed lightly.

"What did that stupid stripper do?" he demanded cluelessly.

Unexpectedly, Happy began to giggle loudly, creating further puzzlement for the dense Salamander.

Turning, he examined his rival, who sat a table away from them, chatting amiably with Bisca and Alzack, half-naked as customary.

"I don't get it," Natsu said perplexedly, twisting back towards the three.

"She liiikes him," the Exceed whispered, snickering.

.

.

.

The Dragon Slayer's eyes bulged and he choked. "W-what?"

Ignoring his disbelieving reaction, Mirajane winked at Lucy slyly. "Why don't you tell him?"

"But what if he doesn't like me back?" the blonde spluttered.

"Give it a try, Lucy!" the barmaid urged.

"O-okay," the Celestial mage hesitated before straightening and sauntering coolly towards the Ice-Make wizard.

"She doesn't seem nervous at all," Lisanna commented dryly, popping up behind her sister.

"Well, it wouldn't be her first time, after all," Mirajane answered calmly, watching as the blonde halted before the navy-haired male, who blinked and greeted her serenely.

_What?!_ Natsu's stupefied brain swirled to a stop as he stared, shocked, as his enhanced ears heard every word the two uttered.

As always, Juvia shimmered in the shadows of her "beloved" Gray-sama, fuming with anger as she watched.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

"What's up, Lucy?" the Ice-Make wizard acknowledged the blonde as she arrived at their desk.

Alzack and Bisca looked on with undisguised interest as Lucy smiled nervously.

"Gray, I—" she paused, the guild somehow quieting as she took a deep breath, all eyes on her.

Gray waited patiently. "What's wrong?"

"I like you, please go out with me," Lucy whispered shyly.

At this point, a pin drop could be heard in the eerily silent building.

.

.

.

"I like you too, Lucy," Gray smirked.

.

.

.

"What?!" they shouted.

All hell broke loose.

Seriously.

Tables were thrown, chairs were smashed, and the various members began to collect jewels from previous bets, groaning, cheering and applauding.

_It was working perfectly …_ Until a certain, angry Fire Dragon Slayer stormed out of the guild.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

"I hope Natsu's okay," Lucy murmured anxiously.

"Calm down, Lucy. I'm sure flame-brain's fine," Gray assured her quietly, hands twitching slightly when the bushes behind them rustled. _Ugh … idiot stalkers._

Wordlessly, the Ice-Make wizard grasped the blonde's hand and squeezed lightly, smiling crookedly. "Don't worry."

Sighing resignedly, the Celestial mage nodded, applying the same pressure soothingly.

"You look lovely tonight," he murmured.

She laughed softly. "You know, Gray, if I wasn't already in love with someone, I would actually think of dating you."

"Ouch," the navy-haired male frowned playfully, clutching his chest dramatically. "I'm insulted, Lucy."

They laughed. The blonde stopped abruptly, turning to face the bemused male.

"Tell me your feelings," the blonde murmured.

Gray swallowed tensely, eyes darting to the greenery behind him.

It trembled irately.

Lucy smiled encouragingly.

He met her gaze.

_You know?_

Her head jerked slightly.

_Yes._

Gray tilted her head, fingers shaking faintly.

"I love you."

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

_Fuck my stupid virtues! I don't care if he's my nakama! She's __**mine**__!_

Natsu was at her side in mere seconds.

"Damn you, you perverted stripper! Stay away from my woman!" he growled, pushing the surprised Ice-Make wizard to the side and grabbing the Celestial mage's hands, dragging her off.

Gray watched them disappear with a rueful sigh.

"You can come out now, Juvia," he said without turning around.

There was a quiet crunch as the water mage emerged from hiding.

"Does Gray-sama truly love Lucy-san?" the azure-haired female asked, dropping the title of "Love Rival" for the first time.

"No," the navy-haired male said firmly. "She made me realize my genuine intentions today."

"Gray-sama …?"

He turned, smiling tenderly, dark eyes curiously warm.

"I love you … Juvia."

She was in his arms immediately, sobbing as tears streamed from her eyes.

For once, Gray didn't stutter or panic as his dress shirt gradually darkened as the material absorbed the damp liquid.

The Ice-Make wizard simply wrapped his arms around her, wiping the droplets from her cheeks with a thumb.

"Drop the honorific and be my girlfriend."

This only made her cry harder, of course.

But neither of them could bring themselves to care as the sunset drew the canvas to a new night.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

"You look beautiful tonight, Luce," he breathed, biting the juncture of her neck, suckling it lightly, leaving a red mark.

The Celestial mage could only moan, already reduced to a writhing mess as the Dragon Slayer's hands travelled further down the silky fabric of her glossy dress that accented her delicious curves, relishing in the smooth skin of her bare thigh.

Hands clutching at his thick, salmon strands, her back arched as Natsu pressed wet, open-mouthed kisses down the curve of her throat.

Hitching her slender leg to his waist, he slammed her against the alley wall, cushioning her back with his hand as fire pooled in his stomach.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was not to jump on you tonight?" Natsu snarled, roughly tugging the top of her dress down, exposing her generous breasts.

Capturing her stiff nipple with his hot mouth, Lucy twisted pleasurably above him, panting his name erratically.

Whimpering when he finally released her bosoms, the blonde pulled the Dragon Slayer up and kissed him hard, emotions threatening to snap from their confines as breathing became an issue.

The darkened ally only proved to be an erotic setting.

Natsu's onyx eyes gleamed with hunger as his eyes ravished her body, feral lust and overwhelming love and affection shimmered in his orbs as he gazed at her.

Her chocolate irises conveying the same warmth, Lucy struggled to gather her consciousness.

The pink-haired male returned to nipping her collarbone, leaving consecutive marks over her previously unmarred skin.

She was desperately clinging onto the last shred of her sanity, knowing Natsu was too far gone to even realize that they were still at an abandoned alley.

"N-Natsu … we … have to … s-stop," Lucy begged, squirming when he cupped her bosom.

He ignored her pleas as he persisted, grinding his hardened member against her clothed womanhood, panties already drenched.

"Natsuuu," the Celestial mage called hoarsely, half-moaning, half-chastising.

Reluctantly, and with much difficulty, the aroused male allowed her to escape his grasp with a frustrated groan.

Pulling off his vest, Natsu placed it gently over Lucy's shoulder, knowing the gown was beyond repair.

Swiveling around, the blonde ran a hand briefly down his chiselled abs (successfully wrenching a husky grunt from the Dragon Slayer) before leaning up and kissing him lightly.

"You could have told me, you know," he pouted adorably, glaring at the ground stubbornly.

"But that would've ruined it," Lucy giggled softly. "Your reaction was important."

"Stupid bastard," Natsu grumbled, lacing his fingers with hers firmly as he peeked out to make sure the coast was clear of midnight stragglers.

"Say, Luce," he said after a while as they walked leisurely towards her apartment, "ya think we should tell them about our relationship? It's been six months."

She only smirked deviously.

_fin._


	5. Prompt 5: Fight

**[****_Entangled Flames_****]**

**Prompt: **_Fight_

**Pairing: **_Natsu x Lucy_

**Rated: K+ **_for succinct profanity and angst_

**Summary: **_"Damn it, Natsu! I'm sick of you always swooping in and saving me!" she shouted. "You're the one who keeps getting your own ass in trouble!" he fired back. It was their first real fight. _

**Note: **_Slight drabble._

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

**_"People protect what they love."_**

**_~Jacques Yves Cousteau _**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

Lucy wasn't quite sure what initiated the argument.

It was an ordinary, sunny afternoon when she stumbled through the guild entrance, nearly collapsing when her leg jerked as another spasm rocked her injured body.

The noise level of the building was deafening as usual, and barely any mages glanced up at the sudden intrusion of wind that breezed through their ruffled locks.

Fairy Tail's resident Celestial wizard, Lucy Heartfilia, had just returned from an arduous journey back from a gruelling solo mission.

The malevolent mage she was assigned to capture had actually turned out to be the leader of a dark guild.

And—what's this? Surprise! He'd brought the entire population of his association when she'd arrived.

Defeating the pig-headed idiots embodied with practically no supernatural abilities was a piece of cake—challenging the smirking director? Okay, so Lucy admitted that perhaps it was an imprudent move.

After summoning Taurus, Aries and finally being forced to beckon Loke into battle, the supercilious dumbass ran out of magic and fled (though was apprehended within seconds by the Magic Council—who'd chose that exact moment to appear and barricade the exit—and detained).

Almost completely drained of power, Loke had insisted the blonde tend to her wounds—that of which she refused, informing the Lion spirit that she hadn't remembered to pack any bandages, and was saving the reward money for apartment rent. The orange-haired male ultimately relented, albeit reluctantly, and ordered her to be vigilant on her road back, for once dropping all pretences of womanizing.

Grateful for her spirits' concern, Lucy thanked him, collected her deserved jewels, and boarded the carriage that would take her home.

However … upon reaching a hundred metres from the guild doors, the blonde realized just how serious her so-called "minor" injuries were.

As soon as Lucy staggered to the bar, Mirajane turned around, pleasantly surprised by her unexpected emergence.

"Ah, Lucy! You're early! How did it—" her smile disappeared as she gasped in shock.

"Hi, Mira," the Celestial mage waved weakly.

_Oh … not a good move._

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she promptly crumpled onto the rough floor.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

_Ughhh … where am I? _

Lucy's eyelids fluttered as she pried her eyes open, disorientated as she blinked, chocolate orbs adjusting slowly to the dim lighting of the room.

Abruptly, she was aware of a dull throbbing at the rear of her cranium, and as she reached a hand to examine her head, a sharp tingle of pain coursed through her veins.

"Owww," the Celestial mage inhaled sharply, the sting unanticipated as it receded to a muted ache.

Scanning the room briefly, Lucy deducted accurately that she rested within the small infirmary in the guild, subdued laughter and chatter reaching her ears from behind the thick walls.

Wincing slightly at the spark as she swung her legs off the makeshift bed, the blonde yawned, stretching her arms.

Sighing in satisfaction as several cracks resounded in the secluded area, she failed to notice the isolated shadow that watched her every move with narrowed eyes.

"The old hag said you hafta stay in bed for the day," a voice spoke flatly.

Lucy whirled around (grimacing at the twinge that followed), muscles tense as she searched for the owner of the sound.

A flash of pink caught the edge of her vision, and she relaxed, exhaling in exasperation.

"Geez, Natsu! You could at least warn me before you choose to cause a heart attack!" the blonde huffed in insincere indignation, perceiving from the dark bags under his eyes that she had been unconscious for more than a day.

(Because secretly, she was thrilled that the Dragon Slayer worried about her so much.)

But something was off from the salmon-haired male.

The constant warmth and friendliness was missing from his usually-kind onyx irises, replaced by what looked like—anger? And … fear?

No … that couldn't be right … Natsu Dragneel feared nothing—the teen dealt with despicable badasses on a daily basis and essentially scorched down complete _towns_ from his rambunctious brawls with Gray between intervals! The guy grew stronger with every passing moment!

So then what exactly caused the lurking emotion in his orbs?

"Natsu," Lucy began cautiously, "what's wrong?"

Evidently, that was the worst thing to say, because the Dragon Slayer promptly burst into flames.

_Huh._ Okay … that was … startling.

"You're, uh, on fire," she pointed out lamely.

Natsu ignored her observable comment.

"Luce," he said through gritted teeth, "you need to stop doing this."

"Doing what?" She was honestly confused now.

The pink-haired teen appeared to have a difficult time controlling his emotions as he clenched his hands, nails digging into his palms.

"This!" he gestured wildly at her body.

"…?"

"Just … ugh! No more solo missions from now on!" he commanded, charcoal irises contracting as he spoke.

"What? No! Who have you the right to order me around?!" Lucy objected immediately, impatience settling in as she regarded the blazing Salamander.

"You've been taking jobs on your own for a whole _month_, Lucy! Enough is enough!" His nostrils flared and the Celestial mage could've sworn steam was streaming from his ears as he glared at her.

What happened to the cheerfully oblivious teen she knew and loved?

Yep, you read it right folks—Lucy Heartfilia was in love with Natsu Dragneel.

(Just don't tell Happy.)

"I don't get your point," the blonde crossed her arms stubbornly, completely forgetting about her condition as she met his glower evenly.

"Fuck that, Luce!" Natsu exploded, "every time you leave, you're away for more than the estimated time, and every time you return, your body is scattered with blood and bruises!"

Was he hinting that she was weak?!

The Celestial mage's temper flickered as she seethed at the Dragon Slayer.

"I get the job done, I get my money and I come home safely! What more do you want?! Why the hell do you care anyways?! I'm not some feeble old granny you need to baby around every second of every day!" she retorted furiously.

…Okay, so not the right thing to say here, either.

Natsu abruptly punched the fortified partition to his left as he snarled, his entire arm sinking through the hard material as he vented out his fury.

But Lucy wasn't backing down that easily.

"Cut the crap!" he snapped, "That much is obvious! You clearly aren't, but this is ridiculous! What's the whole point of you getting hurt _every time_?! And here I thought _I_ was the irresponsible one!"

"Damn it, Natsu!" she cried, "it's not like I have complete rule over which area of my body will be hit whenever I'm in battle! I'm sick of you always having to save me! I can handle myself, you know! I'm a mage too!"

"I know that!" he shouted, aggravated, "I know that!"

"Then why are you so persistent?! I'm alive, right?! So it's fine! I have my spirits who help me, too!"

It was like all the rage in the Dragon Slayer's body deflated simultaneously at her words. Like he was tired of disputing futilely, because he knew, better than anyone, that Lucy was tenacious and headstrong, traits which were not unlike his own.

"I know that," Natsu repeated quietly, "I know that, but I can't help the irresistible urge to protect you. Whenever you leave my sights, set foot in a place unknown to me, it's like half of my soul is torn from my chest. And damn, Luce, it hurts!"

"W-what?" the Celestial mage stammered blankly.

"I love you, Luce, and I can't survive in a world without your beautiful smile," he whispered brokenly, and she was stunned at his vulnerable state.

"Oh, Natsu," the blonde murmured, stretching her arms out and enveloping the slumped Dragon Slayer in a tight embrace.

Burying his face in the crook of her slender neck, Natsu inhaled her sweet scent blissfully as his muscular arms wrapped themselves around her waist, pulling her closer (minding her gauze-covered wounds, of course).

"I don't want to be a burden," Lucy told him, stroking his salmon-coloured tresses soothingly, causing a pleased rumble in his chest (to which the blond giggled lightly), "and I know what you're going to say," she stopped him as he began to protest fiercely against her statement, "but I can't drag the team down. But if you'd like … you can accompany me if you want. You know … to train me."

Natsu nuzzled her cheek in agreement, tilting his head and kissing her softly.

"Stay with me, Luce. Don't leave me again," he murmured against her warm mouth.

"Forever," the blonde promised as they parted.

"You better," his grip tightened.

"Celestial wizards never break their vows," Lucy reminded the pink-haired male lightly, but the Dragon Slayer was already drifting off, content in her affectionate embrace.

She chuckled as she continued caressing his uniquely-coloured mane, a lovely smile gracing her lips as the soft rays of the setting sun cast a golden glow into the darkened room.

_fin._


	6. Prompt 6: Snow

**[****_Entangled Flames_****]**

**Prompt: **_Snow_

**Pairing: **_Natsu x Lucy_

**Rated: K **_for kid-friendly fluff_

**Summary: **_It was all Gray's fault he was plagued with these foreign feelings._

**Note: **_Drabble. I wanted something softer for this prompt._

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

"Damn that perverted bastard," Natsu grumbled under his breath, trudging his way towards his partner's apartment, deciding earlier that it was plenty closer to the guild than his own he created with Happy.

Speaking of which, the blue-furred Exceed had chose to ditch the poor Dragon Slayer to join Wendy back at the azure-haired female's dorm, claiming that he'd ran out of magic while aiding Natsu's escape from the scary S-Class swordswoman's grasp.

_Pfft, as if,_ the pink-haired male scoffed mentally. Happy was completely smitten for Carla, not that he could blame him. He would always be supporting his neko companion … even if the Edolas-born Exceed failed to accept his fish every time.

At least she acknowledged Happy's advances, unlike a specific Celestial mage …

.

.

.

_Ahem. _Right. So, the snowstorm.

The reason? A certain, idiotic Ice-Make wizard complained that it was blisteringly hot, and had decided to take the matter into his own hands when the guild carried on ignoring his grievances.

It was the middle of _summer_, for Mavis' sake! It doesn't take a genius prodigy to answer the cause and effect of the sun's position in the sky.

Being a Fairy Tail mage with the element of fire, the sheer chill of the crystallized water didn't affect Natsu the way it did to the rest of the guild, the majority shaking uncontrollably before promptly gathering around a bemused Salamander as his natural body temperature warmed them all.

(Excluding Erza, who was too busy smacking and scolding a sheepish Gray.)

Although the cold couldn't touch him, it was wholly too troublesome to even take a step out into the blizzard.

Finally catching a glimpse of the Celestial mage's cozy building, Natsu visibly sighed in relief, picking up his pace as he sped towards the doors, thrilled at the aspect of her comfy mattress.

But then he spotted an angelic figure dancing in the flurry.

The Dragon Slayer stopped in his tracks, onyx orbs captured at the striking spectacle.

Oh … nope, that was just Lucy.

Wait … Lucy?!

_What the hell is she thinking?! She could catch a cold in this weather!_

Before he could reprimand her hoarsely, Lucy spoke.

"Look, Natsu! It's it beautiful?" she said breathlessly, throwing her head back as she pirouetted in the flurry storm, arms thrown out carelessly, golden tresses whipping around her head like a halo as the snow continued to fall around them, slowing to a gentle lull.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Natsu continued to gaze at the stunning blonde, enraptured at the alluring sight.

However, the slight tremors that wracked the delicate female's body didn't go undetected by his sharp charcoal orbs.

Snow crunching under his feet as the Dragon Slayer drew closer, Natsu carefully unwrapped his white muffler and draped it around Lucy's bare neck.

Chocolate irises blinking up at him in adorable confusion, the pink-haired male choked out a simple, "I don't want you to catch a cold."

(His voice was huskier than he would've liked.)

The soft beam her lips curved into nearly melted his heart.

"Thank you," she murmured, touching the silky fabric of the precious scarf he'd received from Igneel.

Natsu's hands still rested on her clothed shoulder, the shudders receding as she rested her head on his thinly-covered chest, clad in his usual attire of loose pants and vest, surprising the male.

The Dragon Slayer enfolded the blonde in his searing embrace, atypical heat of his body quickly seeping into Lucy's skin as she sighed happily.

Natsu's keen hearing didn't miss the quiet mumble of, "you're warm," from the Celestial mage.

He kissed the crown of her head, grinning crookedly as Gray's magic continued to produce a Winter Wonderland around them.

**_{It was all Gray's fault … but with Lucy enveloped contentedly in his hold, Natsu couldn't help but inwardly thank the stupid stripper for his subtle gesture.}_**

_fin._


	7. Prompt 7: Tease

**[****_Entangled Flames_****]**

**Prompt: **_Tease_

**Pairing: **_Natsu x Lucy_

**Rated: M **_for profanity and sexual intercourse. Kids, don't read if you don't wanna be scarred for life._

**Summary: **_He had no idea what the hell was going on. It felt fucking amazing, the woman who brought him to that erotic high was the one female he would spend the rest of his life worshipping. Ah, but only if she could stop damn teasing him so much … "Ngh …," he groaned in frustration. "P-please …"_

**Note: **_The new semester has just begun, and things are extremely busy right now, so I apologize if updates will slow for a period of time._

**Disclaimer: **_I only own the plot. As hot as Natsu is, his heart, soul, body and mind belongs purely to Lucy. At least, it should._

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

It was dark.

Or maybe it was light, the sun filtering through the window cheerfully.

How would he know?

A quiet shuffle of material as Natsu inhaled sharply, pleasure coursing through his restrained body, the soft fabric that swathed his eyes stubbornly blocked his magnificent view of a certain blonde, who was smirking slyly at the Dragon Slayer.

"L-Lucy," he croaked, throat hoarse, "what's going on?"

Natsu stifled a frustrated yet yearning groan when a finger raked down his chiselled abs, muscles contracting involuntarily as an impish giggle penetrated the growing haze of delight.

He gritted his teeth, tugging at the binds that restricted his movements, wrists tied compactly against the headboard of the yielding bed.

The handsome pink-haired teen was clad only in his boxers, feeling slightly exposed as the autumn breeze caressed his bare chest from the ajar pane.

"Morning, N~atsu," a sweet voice breathed, causing the male to shiver when teeth began to pull gently against his earlobe, his Dragon Slayer senses further enhanced as his magnified vision was erased from the equation.

His nose twitched slightly when the familiar scent of arousal filled the room, uncertain as to whether it was his mate's or his own.

Natsu shifted uncomfortably, feeling hot and bothered already, squirming as unseen fingers ran down the edge of the silk fabric of his black boxers.

An animalistic growl escaped his lips as he thrust into her hand, unable to resist as the Celestial mage chuckled lowly, cupping his balls, causing him to cry out.

Aggravated at his own vulnerability but powerless to do anything about it, the Dragon Slayer's back arched from the mattress, Lucy's petite hands wrapped around his erection, his stiffness jerking as he shuddered.

Natsu clenched his jaw as he struggled to rein in his thoughts, near the edge as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and _damn, it was only her hand! _

Holy Mavis, the things the Celestial mage could invoke from him.

But no, he wouldn't submit –

_Omfg … Ngggggg …. Hot – wet – ughhghgfgg! _

Her mouth … ghhh … swirling her tongue across his length, combined with the velvet cloth of his boxers was too much.

It was heaven and hell, and he was writhing in pain and pleasure, thrashing as the blonde bit the juncture of his hard-on.

"L-Luce!" Natsu rasped huskily as he finally gave into temptation.

"M-more!" he begged, the last of his manly pride going up in flames as he threw away his dignity, too far gone to care how pathetic he looked.

He had no idea what the hell was going on. It felt fucking amazing, the woman who brought him to that erotic high was the one female he would spend the rest of his life worshipping.

Ah, but only if she could stop damn teasing him so much …

"Ngh …," the Dragon Slayer groaned in frustration, almost shedding tears when Lucy halted her wonderful motions right when his climax brimmed. "P-please …"

"Please what, Natsu?" the Celestial mage murmured, leaning up, breath ghosting across his lips.

With a strangled yell, he surged up, disregarding the fact that he would certainly be punished for his actions, the delicious warmth of Lucy's lips against his was enough to make him yearn for more.

Surprised but willing, the blonde parted as their tongues battled for dominance, heat spreading to her core as an unadulterated moan was smothered by his knowing grin, erection growing impossibly harder as he desperately clung to the fraying thread of sanity.

"Suck me, Luce," Natsu demanded harshly, nipping her lower lip when she finally tore herself away, panting as her chest heaved, the male frustrated when the sensual sight was unavailable to him, seeing as the blindfold was still in place.

Groaning at the aggressively dark tone in his voice, Lucy obliged, secretly loving the animalistic side of the Dragon Slayer.

"F-Fuck!" Natsu cried out, hips snapping forward as the blonde swallowed his length in whole, boxers flung across the room as she trailed her index finger across a pulsing vein, head whipping to the side as pink strands clung to his skin, a thin sheen of sweat coating his body as he fought to stay in control.

"Lucee!" he groaned, balls tightening as his body stiffened, bright flashes blinding his vision from under his eyelids as he exploded in a flurry of ecstasy.

His body slumped as he floated back to earth from his waves of paradise, too tired to move as Lucy shifted, reaching up to pull back the fabric that controlled his eyesight.

"Mmm," Natsu sighed, face suffocating on the beautifully soft bosoms of his mate, tongue flicking out as he enveloped his hot mouth on a nipple, suckling hard.

"N-Natsu!" Lucy half-laughed, half-moaned as her pussy moistened, hands fumbling to untie his bounds.

As soon as his hands were free, the Dragon Slayer sprung up, slamming the startled blonde onto the divan as his onyx orbs glittered darkly.

The Celestial mage shivered in his hold, his sinister gaze promising pleasurable torture.

"You naughty, naughty girl," Natsu purred, nuzzling her neck as he inhaled her enticing scent, charcoal irises scanning her enthrallingly curvaceous body. "Punishment begins now."

Lucy could only writhe in a sexually alluring mess as her devious boyfriend once again assaulted her senses.

She had a feeling her body would be sore for at least a month or so.

_fin._


	8. Prompt 8: Sing

**[****_Entangled Flames_****]**

**Prompt: **_Sing_

**Pairing: **_Natsu x Lucy (NaLu)_

**Rated: K **_for a certain Fire Dragon Slayer's admiring thoughts_

**Summary: **_The three times Natsu hears Lucy sing, and one time he sings for her._

**Side note: **_I caught a nasty cold last night, thus forcing me to stay home and rest, so I decided to write a few more drabbles to make up for lost time. _

_The Key of the Starry Skies Arc is anime exclusive. Those who have only read the manga, I advise you to watch episodes 125 – 150 if you wish to fully understand the concept of events._

_Otherwise, please enjoy._

**Disclaimer: **_Fairy Tail does not belong to me. Neither does Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Hearfilia, Erza Scarlet or Gray Fullbuster. The sad, sad truth. _

_I declare half-owner ship towards parts of song lyrics. I edited some areas from other tunes and added different lyrics._

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

The primary instance when the Fire Dragon Slayer hears the beautiful blonde sing is during the aftermath of the Phantom Lord attack.

Exhausted and fatigued, the pink-haired male drags himself through the rubble that is their collapsed guild, glancing around and counting heads as he makes sure his teammates are alive and able-bodied, albeit slightly beaten up and bruised.

It takes Natsu approximately two hundred and five seconds (new record!) to realize that a certain special Celestial mage is MIA.

Snapping out of his tired daze and completely forgetting about tending to his own, accumulating injuries, the Salamander makes a beeline towards Gray, who is supporting a wounded (yet able to blush like a fire truck when the Ice Make wizard's muscular arms wraps around her waist ) Juvia.

The navy-haired male scowls and shakes his head in denial, but concern causes his brows to furrow.

"Ask Happy," Gray suggests, knowing that the blue-furred Exceed had flitted around the blonde throughout the rampage.

The Dragon Slayer finds his neko companion standing at the very edge of the broken roof, almost slumped, and Natsu is surprised to find tears streaming down Happy's cheeks.

"Happy? What's wrong?" the pink-haired male asks frantically, bending down.

There is no serious damage on the Exceed, and Happy merely places a paw to the confused Slayer's knee.

His eyes focus on something further ahead, and Natsu's nose abruptly twitches, the familiar scent of vanilla, strawberry and a faint musk of natural feminine charm, hidden behind a thin layer of sweat and dirt, arouses his attention.

Immediately, the Salamander whips his head towards the aroma, his onyx orbs widening at the sight.

Blonde strands flutter in the slight breeze, the setting sun casting an almost angelic glow, the faded scent of salt staining his senses.

Natsu's ears perk as a soft, lilting voice reaches him.

**_"You are cruel, selfish and stern,_**

**_But I could never hate you like I should_**

**_Tell me … was I not good enough?_**

**_You never displayed any form of affection …_**

**_A smile would've been enough_**

**_Yet you remained stoic and cold-hearted_**

**_From that time on, many season passed, _**

**_But your eyes still remained colorless _**

**_No matter how much knowledge I tried to link together, _**

**_The boundless answer was as evasive as always. _**

**_Eventually, unable to resist the flow of time, _**

**_On my last day, so far yet so near with you ..._**

**_I won't forget, I won't forget the days we spent together. _**

**_Those are days as bright as the sun's rays _**

**_Goodbye. Goodbye. I'll be on my way now _**

**_In this last moment, please smile, at least a smile ..._**

**_Ah, time, as merciless as usual, _**

**_Has sounded the bell of the end_**

**_Please give me a little more time_**

**_Please let me say what I want to say_**

**_The very last thing I want to say to you... _**

**_'Thank you'."_**

The sorrow, the pain, the ache of loneliness and betrayal …

It all echoes in Lucy's voice.

And despite all the emotions that threaten to overwhelm her, the Celestial mage pours her heart out, conveys her last message for her father … like a river that eventually runs dry.

Smooth, yet quietly trickling to an end.

Natsu is captivated.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

The subsequent time the pink-haired male catches the charismatic, velvety voice of Lucy is at the duration of Fairy Tail's 10th annual Christmas party (created by the one and only, devious Mirajane, of course).

The blonde had borrowed Laxus' headphones that day (much to Natsu's puzzled dismay), nodding to the beat as she carefully drapes another round of décor on the tall pine tree they'd forced the three male Dragon Slayer to heft inside.

The entire guild bustles around, calling out drinks while on break, or continuing their ornamenting cheerfully, the Christmas season upon them in less than two days, excitement and merriment almost tangible in the air.

Laughter drifts through the building as Natsu dusts his hands off, cracking a few knuckles before moving towards Lucy, wanting to inquire whether or not she'd seen the ice prick anywhere, wishing to brag about the number of streamers and balloons he'd been able to get up (disregarding the other gazillion amount that he'd accidentally burned).

The Fire Dragon Slayer's enhanced hearing seizes the first, soft notes that exudes from her lips.

**_"I was never right, for the hero type of role_**

**_I admit it_**

**_With my heart shivering in fear_**

**_I can see today's reflected in each past tear_**

**_Once in my dreams _**

**_I rose and soared _**

**_No matter how I'm knocked around _**

**_Or beaten down _**

**_I will stand up, restored_**

**_All of my love _**

**_Has yet to wake _**

**_I know your strength is what I lack _**

**_You've got my back _**

**_And know that I've got yours_**

**_I have you to thank _**

**_For lighting up the dark_**

**_Because you're here with me _**

**_Our dreams will soar free _**

**_Forever_**

**_When every wish has overlapped_**

**_You'll realize if you carry on _**

**_With every dawn _**

**_Your hesitation fades_**

**_(I wanna always be with you _**

**_I wanna hold you tight right now _**

**_I swear that I'll be who you choose_**

**_I'll give you everything I have)"_**

Dazed, Natsu wonders what he came here for.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

The third and final time the Fire Dragon Slayer is graced with the enchanting music of the blonde's voice is the night following the Infinity Clock incident.

Finally reaching Magnolia after their draining and successful mission, as things at long last begins to settle down, Natsu accompanies Happy to their forested accommodation as they call their departure from the remaining members of the tired guild. They drop their belongings onto the floor, showers and stretches.

And then they promptly march over to a bound-to-be-agitated Celestial mage's comfortable apartment suite.

The azure Exceed plops onto the Dragon Slayer's shoulder, too weary to draw on anymore magic.

Natsu clambers onto the windowsill quietly, grasping the concept that Lucy is inevitably going to be cranky due to large quantities of energy exertion.

(The pink-haired male is just as capricious, rambunctious and strong as ever.)

"Hey Luce—"

The rest of his thoughts die at the tip of his tongue as his breath catches in his throat, jaw slacking as Natsu inhales sharply.

The silky blonde tresses sway gently, the ends glistening wetly, fresh from the shower, the white tank top and black shorts she wears shift as a small smile plays on her luscious lips, her chocolate irises hidden from his view (much to the Salamander's subtle grunt of disappointment).

**_"I hear the ticking of the clock_**

**_I'm lying here the room's pitch dark_**

**_I wonder where you are tonight_**

**_No strength left to fight_**

**_And the night goes by so very slow_**

**_Oh I hope that it won't end though_**

**_Alone_**

**_Till now I always got by on my own_**

**_I never really cared until I met you_**

**_And now it chills me to the bone_**

**_How do I get you alone?_**

**_How do I get you alone?_**

**_You don't know how long I have wanted_**

**_To touch your lips and hold you tight, oh_**

**_You don't know how long I have waited_**

**_And I was going to tell you tonight_**

**_But the secret is still my own_**

**_And my love for you is still unknown."_**

Natsu's hands clench and a sharp growl escapes his lips before he can restrain it.

Lucy whirls around, startled, but the bitter waft of window from the ajar window is the only evidence he had ever been there.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

**_"Right from the start_**

**_You were a thief_**

**_You stole my heart_**

**_And I your willing victim_**

**_I let you see the parts of me_**

**_That weren't all that pretty_**

**_And with every touch you fixed them_**

**_Just give me a reason_**

**_Just a little bit's enough_**

**_Just a second we're not broken just bent_**

**_And we can learn to love again_**

**_It's in the stars_**

**_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_**

**_We're not broken just bent_**

**_And we can learn to love again_**

**_You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh_**

**_You still lie so close to me, oh, oh_**

**_There's nothing more than empty sheets_**

**_Between our love, our love_**

**_Oh, our love, our love_**

**_Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent_**

**_And we can learn to love again."_**

In the sea of cheering mages, his searching charcoal orbs meet her diluted and shocked cocoa ones, her hands shaking as they cup her mouth in astonishment.

"I love you, Lucy."

And just like that, they are whole again.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

They are kissing.

Hot, heavy and possessive, tongues tangling as their breaths mingling in the cold, winter atmosphere.

There are no words necessary.

They are together, _after a long wait_, and that is all that matters.

**_{Because her voice was the most alluring sound he had ever heard._**

**_And he would be damned if he ever lost the twinkling trills of her soft laughter.}_**

_fin._


	9. Prompt 9: Hidden

**[****_Entangled Flames_****]**

**Prompt: **_Hidden_

**Pairing: **_Natsu x Lucy_

**Rated: M**_ for detailed, NaLu smexing. _

**Summary: **_There was something wickedly naughty the pink-haired mage hid beneath his childish behavior – something deliciously dark, and Lucy loved it. _

**Note: **_I apologize for not updating for awhile now. Science is seriously itching my frazzled nerves. If only I could memorize the Periodic table in less than one hour. Unfortunately, my brain doesn't quite permeate anything other than Anime shippings, written literature, and history. _

_Drabble._

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

"Mmmmn, Natsu," the blonde whimpered, crying out as her spine curved upward, her nerves burning in beautiful rapture as her body whirled on solely pleasured instincts, her mentality blurred with irrefutable bliss.

"Tell me what you want, Luce," the Fire Dragon Slayer rasped, swallowing a desperate grunt as the Celestial mage swiveled her hips, grinding her drenched pelvis against his prominent bulge.

Unable to conjure a coherent reply, the female merely craned her neck and gazed at the male with pleading, glossy, warm, chocolate-brown orbs, imploring the teen to release her from her delightful agony.

Natsu groaned at her hazed, unfocused irises that beseeched him to take her, ravish her, until dawn graced their world.

"Fuck me, Natsu," Lucy whispered hoarsely, gripping the tanned, muscular arm of the male as he growled at her impish words, clutching the soft, unmarred skin of her deliciously curvy hips, and snapped his hips up abruptly.

A thin sheen of sweat coated his strong build as he kissed her, tongues twisting to the mating dance that was old as time itself, loving the beautifully dishevelled state of the gorgeous blonde, her golden strands plastering themselves against her moist skin as her eyes remained closed, nose scrunched up adorably (yet alluringly) in pleasure.

The Celestial mage thrashed in uncontrollable ecstasy, damp walls tightening on his hardened length as the Dragon Slayer frantically struggled to clench onto the final, skeletal thread of sanity, their breaths harsh to his enhanced ears.

Pounding into her like the animal in heat that he had become, Natsu dipped his head and captured a stiff peak, suckling hard as he grazed his sharp canines to the side of the blonde's supple mounds.

Lucy gasped and arched off the mattress as her pleasure intensified, swelling and unexpectedly crashing over her like a tsunami, enfolding her in wave after wave of paradise.

Natsu gritted his teeth as her pussy clenched around him tightly, and his onyx orbs widened as she cunningly contracted her walls, squeezing his erection as he buried his face into the juncture of the Celestial mage's neck, sinking his fangs into her skin and tasting the hot, seductive with a slight metallic tang all blood retained, life liquid of his eternal mate.

Exhausted but extremely satisfied, the Dragon Slayer licked the flesh wound (causing Lucy to writhe quietly at the tingling sensation) and extracted himself from her, smiling widely as he pulled away to face the blonde's tired but contented expression.

A small, mischievous grin ghosted across Lucy's lips as Natsu caught her intention a fraction too late.

Giggling slyly at his growing issue, the Celestial mage winked and murmured, "round five?"

Before Lucy could regret her decision, the Dragon Slayer was already hard and desperate for her, powerfully built arms coming around and trapping her in a human cage as he smirked deviously.

"Prepare to be imprisoned in your apartment for the rest of the week, Lu~cy," Natsu purred lowly, his charcoal orbs glinting with velvety-dark promises of pleasure.

Moans, groans, naughty whispers, the friction of slick bodies sliding against one another and the creak of the divan, were all Happy could hear whenever he passed Lucy's apartment.

Needless to say, it was perfect blackmail material for the sneaky blue-furred Exceed.

**_{Lucy relished in the sadistic, dark, seductive side Natsu hid in his usual, cheerfully clueless exterior. An animalistic, rough side he would only ever show to her, when alone in solely her presence.}_**

_fin._


	10. Prompt 10: Regret

**[****_Entangled Flames_****]**

**Prompt: **_Regret_

**Pairing: **_Gray x Lucy, strongly flavoured, distant, one-sided Natsu x Lucy_

**Rated: K **_for melancholy, sadness, angst and tragedy_

**Summary: **_It was her wedding day, and the only emotion he registered was the tight constricting of his heart. Sorrow. Regret._

**Disclaimer: **_I own only the plot and dialogue. I ain't a fabulously famous manga author. __**Wedding Dress **__belongs to __**TaeYang **__of __**BigBang**__ (K-pop group). I also took parts of lyrics from the English version by __**Tommy C of IBU & **_

**Note: **_It's a cold, grainy afternoon. Grey clouds filter across the darkened atmosphere as I write this. I have this weird pit in my stomach, and watching NaLu/GrayLu death tributes on YouTube really doesn't help. Lol. I promise the next prompt will consist of rainbows, flowers and unicorns that poop skittles. _

_Drabble._

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

**_"Our biggest regrets are not for the things we did – but for the things we _****_didn't_****_ do. Things we didn't say when we could have saved someone that we care about. _**

**_Especially when we can see the dark storm that's headed their way." _**

**_~Anonymous_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

**Some say it ain't over till it's over**

**I guess it's really over now … **

**There's something I gotta say before I let you go**

**Listen …**

"Hey."

The tall, navy-haired male glanced at the full-length mirror, the corners of his lips twitching as he spotted his long-time rival leaning against the doorframe.

"How the hell do you put on these things?" He grunted, fumbling with the silk tie that hung loose against his the white fabric of his dress shirt.

The pink-haired male snickered from his position and shrugged when the Ice-Make wizard craned his neck and glared at him pointedly.

"Dunno. Ask one of the girls."

Gray straightened with a reluctant sigh and dusted off the ebony material of his tuxedo, adjusting the crimson rose that peeked from his breast pocket.

"Try not to strip while walking down the aisle," Natsu sniggered, watching as the dark-haired mage's hands jerked slightly in attempt to rid himself of his disturbing habit of relieving his torso of itching fabric.

"Don't worry; I won't give you that satisfaction." Gray retorted, but his eyes softened when the Dragon Slayer's shoulders tensed.

**Never should've let you go**

**Never found myself at home**

**Ever since that day that you walked**

**Right out the door**

"Natsu, I—" the Ice-Make wizard hesitated.

"It's alright, Gray," the Salamander exhaled slowly. "I'm not quite over it, but I will be … eventually. It's your wedding day. Be happy."

_Because I sure as hell won't let my sadness become yours, or hers. _

Before the cobalt-haired male could part his mouth to reply, Natsu growled fiercely, a glint of his usual fire returned to his deadened eyes, "if you hurt her, you're in a world of pain, bastard. I'll wipe your existence off the face of the planet."

And he meant it.

In the end, it really didn't matter who was with her. If anyone dared to inflict any type of pain on her, Natsu would personally insure that their asses would spiral into Edolas.

"Thank you. For protecting her," Gray murmured quietly.

The Dragon Slayer's onyx orbs shifted uncomfortably at the sincerity in the Ice-Make wizard's tone.

"But don't forget that you're the one who pushed her away."

Natsu stiffened before stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"You should hurry. The ceremony starts in five minutes."

With those flat, final words, he disappeared.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

**You were like my beating heart**

**That I, I can't control**

**Even though we've grown apart**

**My brain can't seem to let you go**

**Thinking back to the old times**

**When you kept me up late at night**

**We use to mess around**

**Laugh and play, fuss and fight**

"What're you doing here so late?"

Gentle pressure was applied to his hunched back as Natsu cracked a small smile, spine uncurling as he stood, the petite hands falling from his body as he turned to face her.

She was breathtakingly gorgeous, just as she always was.

The pure, pale gown was beautiful, the way she stood with pride and elegance. The deep, sweetheart neckline was accentuated by boldly encrusted ice crystals (prepared by the one and only, Fairy Tail's resident Ice wizard, of course). The fabric created an emphasis on the delicious curves of her waist, flaring at the bottom.

Her smooth, blonde hair was looped into a stylish French bun, several wavy tendrils framing her porcelain cheeks.

"You look amazing, Luce," Natsu said softly.

"Thanks," the Celestial mage flushed lightly as she beamed, causing the Dragon Slayer to swallow thickly.

"Why are you out here? Aren't they looking for you?" he asked, voice edging to monotone as he recalled exactly what this entire ritual was about, hating himself for being unable to properly congratulate either of the two.

"I have time," she answered dismissively.

The pink-haired male was stunned when the blonde lurched forward and wrapped her arms around his torso.

A whiff of feminine perfume and something sweet, Natsu blinked stupidly as he gazed uncertainly at the female.

Lucy tilted his head up and offered him a sad, remorseful smile.

"I love you, Natsu, and I always will. But our time is over, and you have to let go, move on."

His heart clenched painfully as he closed his eyes.

"I know, Luce," he whispered, "I know."

_But I can't._

_Not today._

_It hurts to let go. _

_It was all my fault._

_I'm sorry._

_I love you._

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

**Snappin' out this misery**

**Depression this ain't me**

**But I always turn around**

**180 degrees**

"Natsu—"

"I'm fine, Lisanna. Don't worry," the pink-haired male forced a cheerful grin to spread across his lips as he faced his childhood friend.

The youngest sibling of the Strauss family frowned but accepted that he wasn't ready to talk yet, wasn't ready to let go.

"Man!" a distant shout and a resounding _boom _distracted the white-haired female as she hurriedly waved a farewell to the Dragon Slayer and started for the scene, wincing at the predictable rage of Mirajane and Erza, the two whom have organized the exquisite ceremony in their guild.

Natsu buried his face in his hands.

**Since you've moved on**

**You took a piece of me give it back**

**So much pain in my chest**

**Blacking out, heart attack**

The doors swung open and music began to sweep from the golden harp of the smiling Lyra, accompanied by the organ, courtesy of Loke, who insisted he contribute to his beloved owner's service.

Funnily enough, Makarov was indeed a few heads shorter than the Celestial mage, but the way the third master walked, full of pride and joy that lit his eyes, and Lucy, whose cheeks were tinted with a pretty hue of pink, not unlike his own hair, they appeared exactly as father and daughter would.

Her hand slipped from the old guild master's arm, and around the muscular one of the handsome male, who grinned widely, a smile that positively glowed with pleasure.

Their gazes never left one another's and Natsu felt his world splinter into chips and pieces of broken memories.

_Rain._

_A whispered apology._

_A slap._

_Pain._

_A flash of blonde._

_And then … nothing._

**But if you believe that you belong with him**

**Promise me, you won't let anyone hurt you**

**Remember, I will always be here for you**

**Even if it kills me to see you**

**In that wedding dress**

**Oh see you in that wedding dress**

**See you in that wedding dress**

**Oh see you in that wedding dress**

It should have been him.

_He _should have been the one granting Lucy's contentment, receiving those warm, overwhelming smiles.

_He _should have been the one embracing her, kissing her, grasping her smooth and soft hand in his own larger, rougher and calloused one.

_He _should have been happy.

_Him, Natsu Dragneel, _not that slanty-eyed stripper of an asshole, _Gray Fullbuster._

But at the end of the day, he had no way of holding any grudges against the Ice-Make wizard, who healed the Celestial mage's wrecked heart in a whirl of snowflakes.

He had been the one who cheated her, after all.

**_{It was her wedding day, and the only emotion his heart constricted with was regret._**

**_Regret for the choice he made that day, the decision that shattered their relationship. _**

**_Regret for not chasing after her when she sprinted away, tears streaming down her face that wet, drizzling afternoon._**

**_And now he would pay for his decisions}._**

_fin._


	11. Prompt 11: Dreamer

**[****_Entangled Flames_****]**

**Prompt: **_Dreamer_

**Pairing: **_Natsu x Lucy (NaLu)_

**Rated: K **_for kawaii fluff_

**Summary: **_Because in the end, she was still his Princess and he, her Dragon. _

**Note: **_Sorry this is conspiring about a little late. Had stressful week of exams, but I promised, didn't I? So here it is: NaLu fluff galore. Lol._

_On another subject, I know I don't acknowledge this quite often (or at all publicly, actually), but I really do appreciate each and every review I receive in each and every fic I write. Thank you to my readers and those who encouraged me to do my very best. Although I realize not many people do review, I am always pleased to see the few who do. Thank you._

_Drabble._

* * *

XXXXX

It was, by no means, a secret that the rambunctious Fairy guild's resident Celestial mage was a dreamer. A fantasist, one who wished for a romance akin to the tales she had frequently read as a child.

Of a handsome prince upon a white horse, brandishing a sharp sword that glinted in the sunlight, riding into battle in order to save the beautiful princess.

_The breath was knocked out of her as she squeezed her eyelids shut, praying for him to have heard her screams as she tipped herself over the towering building, spiralling head-first towards the ground, the earth sliding dangerously close to her body. _

_She managed a warm smile when a pair of muscular arms wrapped themselves around her torso, the two colliding into a brick wall as he cushioned her fall. _

_The mage parted her lips to thank her savior, when he wheezed, "geez, Luce, have you gained weight?"_

_The blonde scowled, all feelings of gratitude vanishing as his remark stabbed her stomach. _

_But the wide grin, something resembling relief and exhilaration twinkled in his charcoal orbs caused the summoner's heart to melt as she smiled at him shyly._

_"Thank you."_

The day had never seemed to arrive for the visionary blonde, but perhaps she had been going about the ideal the wrong way all along.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

A rough, calloused hand trailed down the smooth curve of her thighs, resting at her waist as warmth spread throughout her body.

The blonde blinked drowsily as her irises adjusted to the diming light the moonlight cast into the cozy room.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?" a husky voice murmured, soft lips pressing kissing to the elegant curve of her neck.

The Celestial mage arched into his touch, shifting closer as she smiled sleepily, fingers entwining with the thick, salmon-coloured strands of his hair.

"I don't mind," their legs tangled as the male continued to entice her to recuperate.

"Morning, Luce," his onyx orbs glimmered with unspoken affection as he tilted her chin and kissed her lightly.

"Morning, Natsu," she whispered, smiling as she felt his lips curve into a grin.

His hand slipped under her nightgown, and she was lost.

**_{Her fairy tale did come true, in a breathtakingly twisted way that sparked her inner fire for adventure and danger._**

**_She was his Princess, and he was her Dragon.}_**

_fin._


End file.
